The present subject matter generally relates to methods and apparatuses concerning modular furniture. More specifically, the present subject matter is directed a chair with one or more modular components and more specifically relates to methods and apparatuses concerning a chair with a cup holder and modular tablet arm adapted for operational engagement therewith.
Some furniture items, such as chairs or camping chairs, are provided with one, or more than one, cup holder. Some furniture items, such as chairs, have a tablet arm attached, either for a right-handed person or a left-handed person.
It remains desirable to provide furniture that allows for an interchangeable cup holder and tablet arm wherein a tablet arm is modular to permit quick operational engagement and disengagement with an interchangeable cup holder on one or more regions of the furniture.